An Opiluk's hardest lesson
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: Moonstreaker is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's femling. What happens when two overprotective opiluks find out that the yellow scout has feelings for her? How far will they go to keep them apart? And what will the results be for Moony? A random one shot series! May be some M rated content in certain chapters but I'll let you all know ahead of time!
1. Chapter 1

Another one shot idea that popped into my head! This will stay strictly a one shot! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

><p>Sideswipe liked to think of himself as a very laid back mech when compared to his brother. Very little actually made him angry or caused him to lose his cool.<p>

But today his patience had been tested in a way that he had never experienced before. The one testing it was a certain little femme that was his and his brother's femling.

Her designation was Moonstreaker, a name that Sunny had given her when they had found her at the sight of a pod crash several years ago. It fit her as she was a beautiful cream color with hints of gold in paint. As soon as they had laid optics on her they had been unable to fight the bond that immediately snapped into place. The bond of a creator to a sparkling. Of course the higher ups, Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide had been ecstatic to find a sparkling, they had not been so pleased that she had formed a bond with the terror twins.

For good reason too because they taught her everything they knew, well they had started. Moonstreaker was a little menace, a very loved menace, but a menace all the same. She had picked up their aptitude for pranking, which she put to good use when she wanted to get under the other bot's hides.

For all of her troublesome tendencies, all of which he and his brother were extremely pleased with, there were other things about her that the other bots appreciated. Her cheerful attitude and bright smiles. She could walk into a room and light everyone's mood up instantly. All the mechs were already putty in her servos and she hadn't even really had to try.

They were all proud of her. She trained hard with him and Sunny to become a proficient fighter and she was making good progress despite her smaller size. She stood at the top of Bee's shoulder now that she was full grown, making her the second smallest bot on base. For her size though she was tenacious as pit and fast as slag. The only ones that could keep up with her were Bee and Jazz. It had him smirking every time he took her out on patrol, because the cons would always attack her first thinking that she was an easy target. While she hadn't yet killed a con, she had more than made sure that they knew she was no pushover. Sure he and his brother had scolded her for attacking Barricade when they had told her to back off and let them fight, but neither of them were able to stay mad at her when she pouted at them. And in her defense she had done exceptionally well for her first real fight, hadn't even sustained any real damage. Barricade had just been too big compared to her to keep up with her.

That was all well and good and in no way what was causing him problems. No what was bothering him was the fact that his little femling had grown up and was now experiencing spark calling for the first time. Now this was normal for her age so he couldn't fault her or feel anger at her for it. What he could be angry about was her spending so much time with Bumblebee.

His optics narrowed on the pair talking across the hangar from him. Moonstreaker was laughing at something that that Bee had said to her and the yellow scout's optics were alight with affection. Oh yes that was the problem right there. If Sunny was here Bee would probably be a yellow stain on the floor already. As it was the scout was still in danger of being squashed right now by him.

Maybe it wouldn't bother him so much if Moon wasn't blushing and averting her optics shyly every few nanoseconds. This told him that his femling was in fact interested in Bee. Maybe Bee knew it, maybe he didn't. Whatever the case slag was about to go down! Because no one! And he meant no one! Tried to put the moves on his and Sunny's femling.

Puffing his chassis out he crossed the hangar so that he was standing right behind Moonstreaker's small form. He cleared his throat to draw her attention to him.

"Opi!" She squealed and threw herself into his servos.

"Sweetling." He hugged her tightly and threw Bee a threatening look over the top of her helm. One that told him that he knew what Bee was after and that he was not going to succeed.

Bee bristled and narrowed his own optics at him in challenge. A look that conveyed his intent to pursue the femme anyways.

Before they could communicate anything further Moon patted his cheek plates to get his attention. He turned his dark blue optics to meet her light blue, almost white ones. "Yes sweetling?"

She giggled at him and squirmed to be put down. "I decided what I want to do opi!" She declared excitedly.

"Oh? So what were you planning on being?" He and Sunny had forbidden her from being a frontliner much to her displeasure, but she was just too small to handle the kind of battle that they faced on a daily basis. Since then she had been trying to find a duty that she would enjoy.

"A scout like Bee! I'm small and fast so I'd be good at it!"

He managed to keep a smile on his face when on the inside he wanted to glare death at the yellow mech behind her. The yellow mech that was much too close to his femling for comfort! His processor was already deciphering all the different ways that he could offline Bee without getting caught by the higher ups.

"Daddy's back!" Moonstreaker's sharp squeal interrupted his musing. Looking over to the door to the hangar he caught sight of his brother walking into the hangar with Ironhide and Jazz. All of them smiled at the small white femme when she dashed across the space between them and scrambled up Sunny's chassis before he realized what happened.

Sunny never got soft about anything, preferring to always keep to himself and hate the world. But as soon as they bonded to Moonstreaker as her creators everything changed. As in Sunny was now nicer to someone else than him. He spoiled her like one would not believe. "Littlespark." Sunny nuzzled her helm gently while he too glared at Bee. Obviously he had sensed the feelings of disgruntlement over the bond.

Good. This way he didn't have to explain it to his twin. They could just start planning Bee's demise right away.

"Ooh daddy I told Opi what I wanted to be! Wanna hear it?"

Sunny looked down at her bright optics and smiled at her softly. "Do you even have to ask? Tell me."

Jazz and Ironhide scooted a little closer to hear what she had to say as well. "I'm gonna be a scout!"

Jazz and Ironhide seemed to think it was a good idea, certainly she possessed a good aptitude for it. Small, fast, good at servo to servo combat, an excellent marksman, sharp optics, good senses. All traits that a scout needed to have.

He and Sunny on the other hand...were not happy. Being a scout would mean that she would have to train alone...with Bee as he was the best scout on base. No. Not a good idea at all. Besides scouts were often put in danger and he didn't know how he felt about that. "Sweetling what about being a medic like Ratchet?" He suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him with looks of confusion, save for Sunny, and Bee. Sunny knew what he was trying to do and quickly agreed with his suggestion. "A medic sounds good to me. And it's safer than being a scout or a frontliner."

Bee bristled and glared at him. "If she wants to be a scout let her. You can't dictate everything she does in her life."

Everyone seemed to get more confused as the hostile undercurrent became more palpable. Of course Bee's words caused Sunny's temper to flare up big time. Moonstreaker looked up in confusion when she was placed on the floor and Sunny stomped over to Bee. "Daddy?"

"Who the slag asked you Bumblebee? We're her mech creators!" Sunny leaned down into Bee's face threateningly trying to use his large size to intimidate the smaller mech. "We have a say in everything she does and don't you forget it." The threat was clear. Stay away from my sparkling.

Bee didn't back down much to his and Sunny's irritation. But before it could escalate another presence made itself known.

"Enough Sunstreaker and Bumblebee. Break it up and return to your duties." Optimus commanded.

Everyone turned to their leader and nodded, reluctantly in his and Sunny's case. "Come on sweetling let's go to the rec room for some energon."

Moon looked at Bee sadly before taking his and Sunny's servos into her's. "Bye Bee."

"Bye Moony."

* * *

><p>"But daddy I want to be a scout!" Moonstreaker snapped angrily. They had tried to convince her to be a medic but she was adamantly refusing to be dissuaded from what she had chosen. Her temper had reared it's ugly head causing her to flush an angry blue color as her energon flowed straight into her head like a volcano waiting to erupt.<p>

She certainly had developed a temper like his. "But littlespark we want you to be safe! If you're out fighting you'll be in danger."

"You fight too!" She pointed out. "And scouts don't fight as much as frontliners do!"

"But you'll still be in danger while scouting sweetling." Swipe pointed out calmly. At least he could maintain a calm disposition in this situation.

Primus knew that he was starting to lose his temper as well. Normally he would make a demand and expect it to be followed to a letter, but Moon never listened and she was stubborn as a cyberox...just like him. So he would have to be equally stubborn. "Look littlespark I'm not asking you to stop the whole scout thing!" His optics snapped open and locked with her own angry ones. "I'm telling you that it will stop. You will not be a scout! You will be a medic!"

His twin gave him a look that clearly said, 'Seriously? You think that demanding it of her will work?'

"You can't make me do that!" Moon snapped back as she got up and puffed out her door wings aggressively.

He would think that it was cute if he wasn't so irritated. "Yes I can! I am your mech creator! You will listen to me!" He rose up from his chair and loomed over her intimidatingly. "First thing tomorrow we are going to Ratchet to ask him to train you. And you aren't to spend time alone with Bumblebee anymore either!"

Angry tears welled up in those pale almost ice blue optics before she turned and ran out the door without answering him. Feelings of anger and hurt flowed into him from his bond with her. It hurt but it was for the best if it kept her away from Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>Her spark ached. No one could get her to smile anymore since her creators had forced her to train under Ratchet. Medic work was ok, but it wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. She was a fighter, always had been since she was a sparkling and her creators had abandoned her in Praxus. Somehow she had survived but how was all a blur, she hadn't even been old enough to walk at the time. All she knew was that one day she had been picked up by a blue eyed bot and tossed into an escape pod. A pod that had taken her to earth of all places.<p>

A place where things were good. There was life here and happiness. None of the desolation that seemed to have consumed Cybertron. She had grown up safe and happy with the other autobots caring for her. She had learned what it was like to actually have someone care for her unlike her biological creators. Opi and daddy had taken good care of her but... Now she was angry at them. They had taken away her dreams...and Bee.

Bee... She hadn't seen him in weeks. Everytime she caught a glance of him her daddy or opi would take her somewhere else. Oh how she missed him. All she wanted was to see him again. The bot that had truly helped her find where she wanted to be in life. He inspired her and moved her spark with his courage and determination. His small size never made him falter or second guess himself. He was so brave.

Maybe that was what drew her to him on a deeper level than the rest of them. At first she had tried to fight it, her spark's calling for him. But then she went through her maturing phase and it became impossible for her to deny it. It embarrassed her when she started having dreams about him in her recharge. Dreams that had her waking up in the middle of the night hot and venting loudly. Luckily her opi and daddy had never stirred beside her or woken up. She wouldn't have known how to explain it to anyone.

What was it that she felt for Bee? Did she just have a crush on him? If that was the case, then why was her spark hurting so badly now that they were separated?

She stopped sorting medical supplies and turned to Ratchet. The green mech had his back to her...probably working on a data pad for Prowl or Optimus. "Hey Ratchy?"

A sigh answered her soft spoken words. "Yes sweet spark?" The older mech turned to her expectantly.

She shuffled her pedes nervously and hopped off of her chair to approach him. Her helm was bowed low causing her antennas to fall into her optics. She pushed them away and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Well I...lately my spark has been hurting." No one knew because she had practically blocked her creators out since they had forbidden her from seeing Bee. Every once in a while they tried to break back in but she denied them firmly each time.

Ratchet looked worried. "It hurts? How so?"

"Well it feels like I'm offlining sometimes. It stutters and it hurts a lot."

Her uncle figure quickly ushered her onto a berth. "Let me just take a look at your spark chamber sweet spark."

"Ok." Her chest plates were popped open revealing her weak spark. She heard Ratchet make a surprised noise. It scared her because she knew that whatever was happening to her wasn't good. Her spark was weak...it was dying.

"When did this start happening Moonstreaker? How long have you been dealing with this? And why did you wait so long to tell me?" Ratchet snapped as he readied himself to hook her to an IV.

"It started after my opi and daddy told me that I wasn't allowed to see Bee anymore. They even made me give up being a scout." The needle froze right above her wrist cable. When she looked up her uncle figure was glaring at the wall.

'I need Bee, and the terror twins in the med bay right away.' Ratchet snapped over the com system.

"Ratchy?"

"Quiet Moon. Wait until they get here so that we can sort all of this out." With that they both fell into silence as Ratchet hooked her to an IV. Probably because she hadn't been able to refuel right since she was hurting so bad lately. She just didn't want to keep going anymore because of how bad her spark hurt. She knew that she had been slowly killing herself even though it wasn't her intention to.

The door to the med bay slid open and in stepped Bee. When he saw her laying on a berth he rushed over towards her. "Moony? What are you doing in here? Were you hurt during a spar?" He grabbed her small servo in his.

Just seeing him made her spark feel a little bit better. Funny how that worked. But she still didn't understand it. Having him touching her made her feel a little stronger.

"No nothing like that Bee. I just haven't been feeling good lately...spark hurts." She smiled at him despite the pain that she was still in. When her opi and daddy got here they were going to take him away from her again. Wait! Since when did she think of him as hers?

Bee just offered her a small smile in return, his was somewhat strained however. Probably because he was worried about her.

The doors to the med bay opened again, this time her opi and daddy walked in scowling, well daddy was scowling. Opi never scowled really. When they saw her laying on a berth they quickly rushed over to her, her daddy even shrugged Bee aside. But Bee just moved around to her other side and took her other servo.

"Sweetling what happened to you? Why are you on a berth?" Her opi stroked her helm softly. He always did that when she was going through her growth spurts as a sparkling. It helped her to feel safer and more relaxed.

Her daddy just scowled at Bee.

"I think that I can explain what's going on here to you three idiots." Ratchet's voice drew everyone's attention to him. And oooh he was glaring at daddy, opi, and Bee. "Her spark is in distress from being separated from her sparkmate."

"But she isn't sparkbonded to anyone!" Her daddy snapped angrily. He looked down at her closely, probably wondering if she had bonded without telling him. He poked at the bond but she kept it shut tight.

"Not yet!" Ratchet snapped. "But her spark is calling out for her other half! Being separated from him was causing her spark severe distress!" Ratchet pointed at her spark monitor which was pulsing weakly. "Look at her spark beat! It's low as slag! All of this was entirely your fault!" He pointed at all three of them with a threatening look.

Uh oh...daddy and opi didn't look happy. Neither did Bee but he was glaring at her creators angrily.

"How is it our fault? What the slag did we do anyways?" Her golden creator snapped.

"Like we knew that she had found her spark mate!" Her opi muttered irritably.

"The slag you didn't know! You knew that Bee was her spark mate! You just didn't want to accept it due to your overbearing tendencies!" Ratchet turned to Bee's solemn face and snapped at him. "And you! How could you allow anyone to force you away from her when you knew what it would do to her?" Her uncle pulled out his wrench and belted all three of them in the head with it angrily. "Moon could've offlined from a spark shock and it would've been all your faults! We can't choose who our mates are! But we have to accept it when it does happen! No bot has the right to separate two intended mates! Not her creators! not even primus himself!"

All three mechs looked properly ashamed, well not her daddy, he just looked angry and worried. "So will she be okay?" Bee asked quietly.

Her creators looked over at him sharply. Glaring.

"If she bonds her spark to Bee's it should stabilize her."

At Ratchet's suggestion her daddy started bellowing angrily. "NO! SHE IS NOT SPARKBONDING OR INTERFACING EVER! IF THIS LITTLE SLAGGER EVEN TRIES IT I WILL RIP HIS LEGS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS AFT!" He was only cut off when her opi pulled him back and glared at him.

"I'm not happy about this either Sunny but if you want her to live you'll let them do this. Would you let our femling die just because you wanted to keep her for yourself?"

"You thought that I would forget about you didn't you?" Her opi and daddy were so silly sometimes... Like she would ever forget about the bots that had saved her from being crushed by her pod door. They were everything to her even if she was growing up. "Silly daddy..." Her vocalizer cut off with several loud shuddering coughs. The spark monitor slowed down as her spark became even more distressed.

Every single one of them lurched towards her intent on protecting her. Protecting her from herself? That was just silly.

"She needs to be stabilized right away. Bee you know what you need to do. We'll give you some privacy." Ratchet gave her an encouraging look and dragged her creators out of the room.

When they were gone Bee climbed up onto the berth being careful of her limbs. "This isn't really how I wanted to do this Moony." He sighed door winds fluttering as he leaned over her. His optics were trained on her face. "I was going to take you out and ask you formally to sparkbond with me but...your creators were quite set on keeping us apart."

She giggled. That sounded like her creators. "They didn't know that...that we were spark mates. I didn't even really know. I think that they just thought I had a crush on you. You know how overprotective they can be."

His optics softened as his chest plates slid open revealing his spark chamber. "I know Moony. But for now we need to concentrate on bonding. We can talk later okay?"

She nodded weakly and slid her own chest plates open. Their sparks shined off of each other's chassis, hers a light blue with hints of pink in it, and his a dark blue with hints of white in it. There was a faint murmuring in her audio as he pressed his spark chamber against hers.

Foreign feelings bled into her, memories that weren't her own. It was like her processor was being overloaded with the influx of sensations consuming her. Her spark was gradually getting stronger the longer they remained pressed against one another, the heat from his spark being pressed against her's healing her.

His optics flashed. She could feel that he was seeing her memories, feeling her emotions. Everything that made them Moonstreaker and Bumblebee was coming together to make one being.

The connection slowly dulled down as his consciousness slid into her own. She could feel his thoughts in her helm, his emotions in her spark. And she was inside his helm and spark as well.

He pulled back with a relieved smile and slid his chest plates shut.

Her own chest plates slid shut with an audible click. She already felt good as new after sparkmerging with him. It made her happier than she had been in a while. She smiled softly at him, her spark lurching happily when he leaned down and pressed his mouth plates against hers.

Their moment only lasted a few short nanoseconds before the doors to the med bay slid open. They broke apart with identical blushes on their cheek plates when her daddy started yelling that just because they were bonded it didn't mean that Bee could kiss her.

Silly opi and daddy... Who would've known that this was an Opi's hardest lesson?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to make a random one shot series out of this. So here we go one shot number two! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

><p>Curious clicks and coos were the only sound in the room as his gentle golden servos sat Moonstreaker's tiny form down on the hard floor. All of the bots had gathered to watch her first lesson in how to walk. Now the only question was how to get her to conform to the lessons.<p>

Sideswipe gave him a look before skating over to where Moon was sitting on the floor peering up at them all with wide ice blue optics. "Ok sweetling today we're going to learn how to walk." Sideswipe cooed down at her.

Instead of commenting on how ridiculous his red twin looked cooing like a sparkling, he settled for watching Moon give his brother a curious look before she chirped and whirred at him curiously. "I don't think she wants to bro."

Swipe gave him a look and scowled at him before wiping that expression off of his face and turning his attention back to Moonstreaker when she warbled at him cutely and lit her antennas up to get his attention. "Ok sweetling let's try standing up okay?"

Moon chirped and grabbed onto the digit that her opi offered her, using it as leverage she got her pedes under her relatively easily.

He smiled warmly when her little legs shook with exertion. Being an opiluk really was the best thing that had happened to him.

**'Are you going to help Sunny? Or are you going to stand there and stare at her? How is she going to be motivated by that?'**

**'Yeah yeah I'm coming.'** He stepped up and around Moonstreaker and caught her optics before slowly and deliberately backing away from her when she reached for him and chirped happily. "Come on littlespark. Follow me."

She chirped in confusion and flashed her antennas a bright yellow color showing her curiosity and earning her several chuckles from Optimus, Ironhide, and the rest of the bots gathered around.

Swipe let her go and backed off as well causing her to look at him and chirp. Only this time it was in distress. Her antennas lit up a panicked orange accompanied by a startled cry falling out of her vocal processor. She reached out with her tiny servos and flexed her digits at them.

"Come on sweetling. Come to Opi!" Sideswipe knelt down and held his servos out to her expectantly.

Moon gave a disgruntled chirp and flopped back down onto her aft antennas flashing red with anger.

Yup she had a temper just like him. That thought caused his twin to elbow him in the side harshly. **'The slag was that for?'**

**'You're not helping at all!'**

**'If she doesn't wanna walk yet she's not gonna walk! What do you want me to do?! Bribe her? With what?'** His optics drifted over to their femling who was still throwing a temper tantrum because she wanted to be picked up. Her thoughts and emotions letting him and Swipe know quite clearly that she was thoroughly angry at them. Who's idea was it to teach her to walk today anyways?

His twin opened his mouth to unload on him when the door to the hangar slid open. Bumblebee walked in and waved to the gathered bots before his optics drifted over to the little sparkling throwing a tantrum on the floor. The yellow scout peered at him and his twin before sighing and reaching into his subspace for something.

The crying immediately cut off when Bee held up an energon candy. Moonstreaker's optics zeroed in on that instantly. She held out her servo for it and chirped expectantly.

Bee only shook his head and settled down on the floor a good ten feet from her.

She gave an irritated whir and flashed her antennas an irritated orange color before she used her servos to push herself up from the floor getting her pedes under her.

Everyone watched with bated vents as she held her arms to the side for balance and slowly waddled over to Bee. Ever step she took was accompanied by a near fall, or an angry chirp. All of the bots found it humorous. Well besides him and his twin. Their processors were stuck on the fact that she was walking to Bumblebee first and not them.

**'Should've bribed her Sunny!'**

He smacked his brother's helm and watched with a microscopic smile as Moon finally reached Bee and plopped back down onto her aft servos held out for her treat.

Bee handed it over to her and patted her small helm. "Good job Moony!"

Moon chirped and whirred at him happily as she sucked on her energon candy to soften it. Her optics trailed over to where he and his twin were sitting and brightened. She got up onto her pedes again and shuffled slowly in their direction cooing and chirping around her candy.

"Come on sweetling! Come to Opi Swipe! Leave Sunny and choose me!"

**'Idiot!'** His servo connected with the back of his brother's helm again. Hard. Sidesipe may or may not have made a startled sound of pain, he really didn't care to pay attention at this point. Because Moonstreaker was almost to them by this point. She walked straight into Sideswipe's servos.

"Good job sweetling!" His twin praised her and nuzzled her tiny helm making her coo. Her antennas flashed a bright yellow and swirved around the top of her head in his direction.

Those ice blue optics met his and she held her servos out for him chirping at him to get him to pick her up. Sideswipe gently handed her over to him so that he could nuzzle and cuddle her against his chassis. "That's my littlespark. Soon you'll be wandering around and terrorizing base just like your opiluks."

She tilted her helm to the side and cooed adorably. "Da...da..."

Jazz busted out laughing at the scowl he gave at being referred to by a human term. "Sh' called ya dada!" The saboteur laughed and slapped his knee joint as he doubled over.

He quickly handed Moonstreaker over to his twin and took off after Jazz who ran away from him. "I'LL OFFLINE YOU! ONLY MOON GETS TO CALL ME THAT!" He bellowed angrily.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another one shot!

* * *

><p>Ironhide and Ratchet were fighting again. Probably because uncle hide came back all tore up from his latest battle with the cons and now Ratchy had to patch him up again. Whatever it was it had given her an idea for an awesome prank.<p>

She walked up to her opi and daddy and tapped on their knee joints to get their attention on her. When both sets of dark blue optics met her light ones she smiled deviously. "I wanna prank Ratchy and Hide. Wanna help me?"

Both of them shared a look and smirked at her. "Sure sweetling. What did you have in mind?" Her opi picked her up and cradled her to his chassis.

"Well they're fighting again so I was thinking that they need to get along." She explained with a devious smirk while she reached into her subspace and held up a cybertronian rope and twine. "And these will prove useful in keeping them in the same room for long enough to make amends."

"Where did you get that littlespark?" Her daddy took the items from her and looked them over with a keen optic.

"Mmm can't tell! But I also have this!" Digging around in her subspace she retrieved a special cybertronian adhesive that she had gotten from a..ahem source. She giggled when their optics widened even more. "Love makes the world a better place!" She sang out in a sing song voice before smiling deviously and beckoning them closer so that she could explain her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>'Ok just follow the plan ok?'<strong>

Both he and Sunny snickered before responding. **'Ok sweetling.'**

Sunny had her cradled to his chassis while he waited for Ironhide to walk around the corner. Which should be happening any astrosecond now...

As soon as he thought that Ironhide's big form stalked around the corner past the med bay doors. **'Ok sunny go for it!'**

His twin stood up and sat Moonstreaker down on the ground giving her a wink of encouragement. She fluttered her doorwings and skipped out to intercept hide.

"Hi Uncle hide!"

"Halfspark." Ironhide greeted her with a less gruff tone than was normal for him. He snickered internally. Hide really was a sucker for sparklings.

"Hey uncle Hide can I piggyback on you?"

"Sure." There was the sound of shifting before Ironhide stalked by with Moon on his back. She waved at them and giggled as they dashed around the corner and into the med bay. Ratchet was out in the rec room but they didn't have time to waste so they hurried to set up the stereo on the right track, as well as rigging their spring traps on the wall right beside the door. Once that was done they placed the trip wire down where it would be hard for the two gruff mechs to notice.

He smirked and tapped Sunny's shoulder when he heard voices drifting towards them from down the hall. Hide and Ratchet as well as Moon. Both of them ducked under a berth and held their breath as the med bay doors slid open.

As planned Moony skipped in ahead of Ratchet and Hide tripping the spring traps and pelting both mechs with glue bombs, before she scrambled to lock the door before either of them could run away. "Now! Now!" She yelled.

Both of them shot out from behind the berth and slammed the two mechs chassis to chassis before winding the ropes and twine around them to keep them stuck together. Once that was done they dragged the two snarling mechs over to Ratchet's stool and shoved them down into it.

Moon skipped over to the stereo and hit the button to turn it on.

'For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through through it all'

Looks of horror passed through Ratchet and Ironhide's optics when the song came on. While all he and Sunny could do was laugh and congratulate her on picking such a fitting and hilarious song for the occasion.

Moon laughed and skipped around both mechs slapping little paper flowers on their paint covered arms and legs. "Get along Ratchy and Hide! This is punishment for being naughty mechs!"

He threw his helm back and howled with laughter when she started sticking tulle and lace on them as well. "Yeah get along you two! Or else Moon might just decide to prank you guys again! And obviously neither of you can keep up with her wits!"

Sunny just chuckled and picked Moon up so that she could sprinkle glitter on top of their helms for good measure.

"Aww they look so pretty!" She giggled. "Now be sure to talk about your anger next time okay? We'll come back in a couple joors to let you out! Oh and I made this CD so that this song is the only one on it and I put it on repeat! Enjoy!"

With that they carried her from the med bay while the two mechs tied and glued together yelled at them to come back and pull them apart.

"Nice one sweetling." He took her from Sunny's servos and held her against his chassis gently.

"Oh it gets better!" She sang out. "I rigged the room with cameras before I came to you guys! So now I can show everyone!"

"Little genius." Sunny smirked at her.

"Prank master." She corrected. "I did learn from the best."

"That you did." They agreed.

"Ok now can you take me to the rec room for a klik?"

"Sure." They changed directions and carried her to the rec room where several other bots were gathered around.

"Put me down near the tv." When they did she skipped over and hooked a cable from her helm into the device. Her optics dimmed as the tv cut out for a moment.

Everybot in the room looked at her curiously. Even Optimus who was sitting on the couch in front of the tv with Jazz. "Littlemoon?"

As soon as the words were uttered Moon's optics brightened again and the tv's surface lit up again. "Hey Bee come and see what I did!" She called out to the yellow scout who has chosen that moment to walk into the room.

This made him and Sunny scowl. Moon and Bee were just way too close with one another for comfort. Whatever the case Bee walked over to her anyways just as the screen shifted to show Ironhide and Ratchet still tied together in the med bay.

Jazz spit out the energon he was drinking.

Optimus's optics widened comically.

Hound's jaw dropped.

Mirage lifted an optic ridge and smirked.

And Bee busted out laughing an astrosecond before everyone else in the room did. "Oh Moony what the slag did you do to them?" Bee managed to get out over the sounds of his laughter.

"They loo' ike a christmas tree lil lady!" Jazz held up a servo which Moon high fived.

"Hmm very well done Littlemoon. Both of them were starting to get on my nerves with their bickering." Optimus smiled at her.

"Yeah I am the best femme ever!" Moon declared proudly as her antennas flashed a bright yellow showing her happiness.

He chuckled and looked to Sunny. **'She is the best femme ever isn't she?'**

**'Yeah because she's our femling.'**

True. When you had two opiluks who were as cool as they were you were set! Either way she was making them proud as slag! **'Next time let's get her to prank Redalert.'**

Sunny snickered and nodded.** 'Oh frag yes!'**

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one shot! If any of you were wondering this story is just for fun. Random fun. Anyways I do not own transformers. Small Lemon! NO readers under eighteen please!

* * *

><p>She rolled over in her berth and snuggled up into her spark mate's chassis seeking warmth. Her optics onlined slowly and drifted up to Bee's peaceful face. She smiled and leaned up to press her lip plates over his gently.<p>

He stirred and onlined his optics slowly. When he looked down at her they brightened and he pressed his own mouth plates back just as gently. "Good morning Moony." He sighed when she pulled away and sat up so that her legs were dangling over the edge of their berth.

"Morning Bee." Her shoulder joints popped when she stretched. Optics were roaming around the room until they landed on both of their discarded armors. She blushed and hopped down off of the berth to ready herself for the day. Images of last night kept flashing through her processor ensuring that the blush on her cheek plates wouldn't go away. Just yesterday they hadn't even been bonded yet...and now they were...for good.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Moony. Interfacing is normal for bonded and even unbonded couples." Bee chuckled as he slid off of the berth and gathered his own armor before snapping it into place.

Yeah but she had been a virgin...and she knew that he was not. So it was a completely new experience for her, a painful, yet pleasurable one for her. And embarrassing to go through. He hadn't pressured her, but she had insisted that it was their bonding night and he would have her. Even though she had been embarrassed beyond belief when she stripped her armor off revealing her petite yet still well filled out frame to his hungry optics. After that it was all a blur to her. Pain, and then the most intense pleasure she had ever felt before. "I know. But I still haven't ever done that before last night..."

He came up to her and pulled her into his chassis with a gentle look resting in his bright blue optics. "I know that. But for what it's worth last night was the best night of my life."

They nuzzled their helms together before he released her with a sigh. "Ready to face your creators?"

Her energon ran cold for a moment. She worried her bottom lip between her denta and shook her head. "Why don't we go out and train instead?" Yeah that sounded like a better idea then facing her creators after she and Bee had snuck away from them after the med bay incident. Luckily Bee had a room on base that he never actually used, so no one even really cared to know where it was. So her creators had not been able to find them after they put their dampeners on. Several times last night she had heard heavy pede falls down the hallways making her jump because she could also hear her daddy snarling about dismantling Bee when they passed by.

So no she wasn't ready to face her creators. And she had a good reason to avoid them and that was so that she could start her scout training with Bee.

Bee shook his helm at her and took her servo so that he could lead her to the door. "Alright Moony, but you have to face them sooner or later." When their door slid open he peeked around the corridor and hastily tugged her out of the room in a full on sprint.

Their pedes pounded against the floor as they raced down the corridor towards the main hangar. Both of them crouched against a wall and peered around into the main hangar to make sure that the coast was clear. "Right it looks clear."

She giggled at Bee and shifted in her place. Her servo brushed against something...rubber? She froze and turned wide scared optics up at the two mechs who were glaring, not at her but at Bee. "Umm Bee...run!"

Bee looked over at her and his jaw dropped when he saw her angry creators standing close enough to touch them. "Aww slag!" He tightened his hold on her servo and took off into the main hangar in a fast sprint.

"Get back here you little slagger!" Her daddy roared as he pounded after them with Opi at his side with a fierce glare of his own residing in his optics.

"No thanks I want to live!" Bee yelled back as he ducked out of the hangar and took off across the sand dragging her after him.

"How dare you interface with our femling!" Her opi snarled optics flashing red.

That made her daddy stumble slightly before the look of anger on his face turned to one of sheer unadulterated rage. "YOU WHAT?! I'LL RIP YOUR MECH HOOD RIGHT OFF BUMBLEBEE!"

She squeaked and sped up her pedes to put more distance between her and her gaining creators. "Do we all have to resort to violence here? Can't we just talk this through Opi and Daddy?"

"NO!" They both roared simultaneously.

Oh slag they were going to get caught! Thinking fast she retrieved several paint bombs from her sub space and hurled them at her creator's optics.

Paint sprayed all over their optics temporarily blinding them while she and Bee made their getaway. "Come on Bee!" She sped up and passed by her yellow mate leading them into the forest surrounding the city. Once they were safely encased in the trees she released the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "We lost them! Thank primus!"

Bee chuckled at her and grabbed an antenna playfully. "All thanks to you and your paint bombs Moony."

She giggled and batted his servo away. "Well I didn't want you to lose your little mechy when I've only gotten to use it for one night." Her mouth snapped shut and she blushed at the loving and somewhat lustful look he was giving her. "I mean uh...wow we should be...yeah! Umm forget that I said that!"

"No chance."

She deflated causing her door wings and antennas to sag. "But Bee..." She whined.

"You stroked my mech ego Moony. There's no way I'm going to forget you admitting how much you enjoy my body." A lecherous smirk pulled at his mouth plates.

Her neural nodes lit up again sending desire racing through her. She was startled to feel that she wanted him again... Any words died in her throat at this realization, so she just stepped towards him and pressed her chassis flush against his and purred low from her vocal processor to tell him what she wanted. And she did want it right now.

His optics darkened as he dipped his helm and buried his mouth plates in the overly sensitive cables of her neck nipping at them. Large servos drifted down over her chassis and stopped at her lower plating before softly unclasping the lower half of her armor.

She whimpered and arched herself against his chassis when he pushed her down onto the forest floor below. Her optics tracked his every move when he unhooked his own lower plating and dropped it at his pedes before he came down on top of her. She jumped slightly when his mech hood came to rest at her port, grinding against her to get her to loosen up some.

Her servos clutched at his shoulders as he finally pushed his way inside of her. There was a small sting of pain at the intrusion followed by an amazingly warm sensation. She mewled softly when he started rocking his hips against her, the sensations of his neural nodes sliding against her own overly sensitized ones making her entire lower half light up with the most pleasurable feeling.

Gradually the speed of both his hips and her moans increased in both speed and volume, she tried to bite back her sounds of pleasure since she was sure that her creators were still out there looking for them. The thought of getting caught made a pleasant thrill of fear go through her. She moaned again, louder this time when her fear fueled her pleasure making it skyrocket to the point that she started seeing stars. "Bee...Bee..." She whimpered his name and pulled his mouth down to her's stifling both of their moans with a seering kiss.

Their glossas slid against one another's as the sensations built up higher and higher with each increase in the speed of Bee's thrusts.

Her port suddenly clenched after a particularly sharp thrust and she broke away to scream out her overload at the top of her vocal processor.

Bee started ramming into her before he stiffened and grunted as his own overload hit him. He fell against her after a klik or so and vented heavily over her. "Moony I love you. You know that right?"

"Mm hmm. I love you too Bee. But we shou-" She was going to tell them that they should probably move before her creators caught them. But at that same moment said creators burst into the clearing and just froze when their optics landed on Bee...on top of her...with their lower plating discarded a few feet away. "Umm Bee?"

"They're standing right there aren't they?"

"Yup."

"Do you think we have time to get away?"

"Nope."

Bee rolled off of her anyways and clicked his own lower plating into place while he shielded her from the infuriated optics of her creators, and handed her own armor back to her. Through all of this he looked like he was facing Megatron himself, or gearing up to. She guessed that he probably was...seeing as how her creators were some of the only mechs that could hold their own against Megatron and live.

Her mate stood and offered her a hand to pull her up before he placed himself protectively in front of her. The three shared a look before all pit broke loose.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFACE WITH MY FEMLING?!"

"I'LL RIP YOU APART BEE!"

"SHE'S MY MATE! IF I WANT TO INTERFACE WITH HER I WILL!"

She blinked when her creators stuttered and gaped at bee. Then the yelling started all over again causing her to cover her audio receptors with her servos to keep from having them damaged. Silly mates and creators.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another one shot! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

><p>They raced towards the spot where, moments ago a small Cybertronian pod had crashed landed somewhere in the desert. It had suddenly entered the atmosphere without any warning or signal. Which meant that it was using a cloaking device, which also meant that it was probably a con or an Autobot.<p>

So he and Sunny had sent a com link to Optimus telling him that they were going to investigate it. They had to make haste or else whoever it was might get away. So Optimus had agreed to their plan and he planned on having Ratchet, and Ironhide accompany him out to meet up with them.

So right now they were cruising through the loose sand towards the cloud of billowing smoke that was drifting up towards the dark night sky.

**'I'm going to rip their spark chamber out if it's a con.'** Sunny growled in anticipation.

**'And I'll rip their legs off so that you can do it! As long as I get to remove the helm!'** His engines gave a loud rev in his excitement. Oh it had been far too long since they had last had a good fight! And it showed in the fact that he was as blood thirsty as Sunny was today.

**'As long as they bleed I don't care what you do. Just make them scream...I'm gonna make them scream...'**

They pulled up over a small dune just opposite of where the pod was laying broken to pieces. Shifting to bi pedal mode they approached the pod but there was no sign of any bot having been there. "Maybe it was an accidental launch?" He suggested in a quiet disappointed voice.

Sunny growled and kicked a jagged rock at the pod. When the rock hit it shook the entire pod, but that wasn't what caught their attention. No what caught their attention was the loud panicked chirp that came from under the pod door.

"What the slag?" Sunny muttered.

He stepped towards the pod and knelt down next to the door using one servo to lift it. The cries and chirps increased in volume and frequency as a small tiny white frame came into view. He froze completely. "Sunny...it's...it's a sparkling."

It was so small that it would probably not even take up one of his servos with bright almost white blue optics. Streaks of gold littered it's armor as well as several energon stains from various injuries. When it's eyes met his there was a pull on his spark that he responded to automatically.

It latched onto his spark with it's own sending feelings of fear and need to him.

"The frag did you do Sides?!" Sunny growled when the third presence slid into their spark. But he wasn't really mad...he just wanted to be. He came up next to him and peered down at the small sparkling who was still crying loudly to be picked up. Sunny responded immediately upon seeing it peering up at them. His large servos curled around it and pulled it from the hunk of metal that had nearly crushed it. "It sure is a small sparkling." He commented dryly when it whined up at him.

He dropped the pod door and stood up to get a better look. It was a really pretty sparkling... "I wonder if it's a mech or a femme?"

"I wonder how it was even born? The Allspark was here on earth this whole time so it shouldn't have been possible for a sparkling to be sparked." Sunny turned it over in his servos to look it over causing the little thing to chirp in panic and wail even louder.

"Sunny you can't just do that to it! You're being an afthole again!"

"Shut up Sides! Pit I'm just looking at it!"

"Well you're scaring it!" He snatched the sparkling from his brother's servos and cradled it gently. Where he kept it until the other bots pulled up in their alt modes. "Oh thank primus! Ratchet we found a surprise for you!" He called out when the gruff medic shifted to bi pedal mode and stalked in their direction.

When they were all close enough to see he opened his servos so that each set of optics could take in the small white sparkling.

Several vents hitched, optics widened comically, and Ratchet hastily swiped the sparkling from his servo. Which for some reason made the little thing start whirring loudly. And nothing that Ratchet was doing would make it stop, not rocking, or cooing, or nuzzling... Through all of it the sparkling just cried and wailed and reached for Sunny who was closest to it and Ratchet.

Ratchet suddenly stiffened and turned wide scared optics onto him and his twin. "You didn't..." Then he looked down at the screaming sparkling and they widened even more.

"Didn't what? And are you going to make it stop crying or not? Cause if you're not give it here so I can make it stop." Sunny snapped.

"The pit I will! And what were you two thinking when you sparkbonded to her?!" Ratchet clutched the little frame to his chassis as if to protect her from one of Ironhide's cannon blasts.

Ummm what? He didn't understand right away...until he focused on the third presence in his and Sunny's spark. And then his optics were widening in shock. "But...but I only...and I didn't even know...and then Sunny picked it up...and now it's in here!" He stuttered out like an idiot gesturing to his chassis and then at the still crying sparkling.

Ironhide and Optimus gave him and Sunny wide optics. "No...oh Primus no!" Ironhide suddenly exclaimed. "No why?! Why would Primus let these two idiots sparkbond to a sparkling?! What has the fragging universe come to?!" The weapons specialist exclaimed at the sky.

For his part Optimus just looked around at him, Sunny, and the STILL screaming sparkling with equally wide optics. "Ratchet...hand the sparkling back to Sunstreaker."

"Pit no! I want the little femme to live!" Ratchet growled.

"So it's a femme?" He honed in on that and nothing else.

"Yes! And no I am not giving an innocent sparkling to the terror twins! I don't care if they did bond to her! She won't last a cycle in their care!" Ratchet suddenly retrieved a wrench and aimed it at Optimus threateningly. "Optimus see reason here! They'll forget to feed her! Pit they'll probably forget to change her lower plating when she lubricates! She'd be better off with myself, Ironhide, or even you!"

"Hey! We're not that bad!" He protested. Ok the crying was really getting to him now! Or maybe it was the feelings of fear and yearning that the little femme was aiming at them.

Sunny seemed to...not like the situation very much. But he got over it so that he could snatch the femling from Ratchet's servos while he was distracted. As soon as she was in Sunny's servos she calmed down and cooed up at his perpetually angry twin. "Moonstreaker. Her designation is Moonstreaker."

Moonstreaker chirped happily, almost like she was approving of her new designation.

"It suits her. But we should probably take her back to base cause she's hurt. Poor thing almost got crushed by her pod door." As he moved forward he leaned over Sunny's shoulder to get a good look at Moonstreaker. "So who's taking her?"

Sunny scowled and placed her into his sparkling hold. Grumbling he shifted to alt mode and shot off without another word.

He grinned and shifted down as well. "Last one back to the base gets to change lubricated plating for a month!" He declared before he too shot off after his twin.

* * *

><p>The base was in an uproar over the discovery of a sparkling! Every bot wanted to see her, every human wanted to see her, and Ratchet still wanted to take her and hide her away from the rest of them.<p>

Optimus wouldn't let him though, because it would hurt Moonstreaker to do so. Not that he would let Hatchet take the little sparkling from him...and no it wasn't...ok yes it was because he was attached. She was their sparkling, his and Sides, and no bot was going to take her away from them.

That didn't mean that he knew what he was doing just because he was accepting his new role. There were still things that he didn't know how to do...such as getting her to refuel without spitting it up all over everything, or changing her lower plating when she lubricated all over herself. And Sides was just as lost as he was! It took two of them to change her lower plating just a few breems ago! You would think that a bot like the two of them would know how to change a femme's lower plating, and a grown femme was easy enough to do! But a femling's lower plating had way more snaps and grooves to hold it in place and you had to put the plating on just right or else it would fall off.

Which they had already had happen on her first night in her tank. When they had woken up from recharge to her screaming and crying he had thought that she was just hungry...but no! The little femme had wriggled out of her lower plating and smeared lubricant all over her tank...and on her frame. So he had to take her to the wash racks to clean her, then he had to go to Ratchet and have the gruff medic put her lower plating on the right way, which Ratchet had insisted on giving him step by step instructions on how to do it properly. But in his recharge muddled processor he had only been half paying attention. So after feeding her he had simply curled up on the berth with her on his chassis since her tank needed to be cleaned out.

It had certainly been an eventful first night... And an even more eventful day. Moonstreaker wouldn't refuel without purging all over him, and he felt safe in saying that if she had not been a sparkling or a femme he would have offlined her for it. As it stood he was already pissed that he now had to go to the washracks for the second time that day to clean her purge off of him.

That had to wait until after he fed her, and she wouldn't take the damn nozzle! Everytime he put it near her mouth plates she screamed and pushed it away before screaming louder because she was in fact hungry. He was almost at his wits end right now...

"Here let me try." Sides took her from him and cradled her in the crook of his arm so that he could bring the bottle to her mouth.

She took it and took several pulls from it before pushing the bottle away and purging what she had just take in. All over Sides bright red chassis...

"Maybe Ratchet will know what's wrong?" Sides suggested again as he grimaced at the bright pink purge on his chassis.

He just grunted and hopped off of the berth. "Let's go ask him...and then you have to clean her tank out."

Sides stood up, glared at him, and carried her still screaming form out of the room.

He trailed along behind Sides and listened to the pained cries the little femme was giving off, as if that wasn't enough he could feel how unhappy she was in his spark. And that in turn made him very unhappy that she was so upset. And that made him angry at himself for caring about the little femling as much as he did.

So when they arrived at the med bay where Ratchet gave them a knowing look upon entering, he just growled and pointed at her. "She won't refuel! Fix her!"

Sides and Ratchet gave him a look as the latter took the bottle and examined it. "Having a hard time Sunstreaker? Maybe you two should have let some other bot bond with her?" Ratchet dribbled some of the energon in the bottle onto his digit and placed it on his glossa. Almost immediately he started hacking it up. "The slag are you two trying to feed her? This stuff tastes like junkion waste!" Ratchet choked out with a glare directed at both of them.

"Ummm it's sparkling energon?" Sides chuckled nervously. "Right...?"

"No that's not right! She can't drink this slag!" Ratchet growled and popped the nozzle off of the bottle so that he could pour the contents into the sink and rinse the bottle out. "It's bitter and sour! Sparklings like their energon sweet and smooth! No wonder she's purged all over you two! Poor thing probably has upset tanks now!"

"Aww sorry little Moon..." Sides cooed down at Moonstreaker making her crying slow down just a little bit. She sniffled and chirped sadly up at him.

"You should be." Ratchet snapped as he mixed up a new bottle for her and snatched her from Sides's servos. He positioned her in the crook of his arms and placed the nozzle at her mouth plates. "Come on sweet spark...it's good stuff this time."

Moon chirped and bit down on the nozzle, chirping again in delight when she found the energon much more to her liking this time.

"From now on if you need a bottle for her come to me and I'll make it for her." Ratchet never looked up from where he was watching her guzzle her energon down like she had never refueled before. Maybe she hadn't...Ratchet had said that she was less then a few quartexes old.

She finished her bottle quickly and whirred at Ratchet when he took it away from her. "It's all gone sweet spark. You can have more later." She was handed back over to him this time and Ratchet gave him a stern look. "If you need any help with her come find me and do not hesitate to do so. This sparkling is counting on you two to care for her and that should be the most important thing to you."

"Got it Ratchet." He took her into his servo and stared down at her. Something came over him then...a need for contact. His helm dipped down before he could stop it and pressed against her tiny one. A soft rumbling built up in his chassis causing his femling to whir softly in response.

With her still cradled to his chassis he left the med bay and headed towards the rec room with Sides to get their morning energon.

"You're pretty good with her Sunny." Sides pointed out quietly. "I didn't expect it really..."

"Me either. I never thought that I would be a good creator...why do you think I never took a mate?" And none of them seemed right to him...or Sides. So he had just never bothered to settle down or have sparklings. Interface randomly and whenever he wanted yes, he had definitely done that and so had Sides...but never anything that meant something. And now they were a few steps into something, one of the only things that were worthwhile to them.

Creatorhood. And he was going to be the best damn creator in the universe because he was Sunstreaker. And as Sunstreaker he was better then anybot else.

And being the best creator meant that he had to be the best protector... So when he stepped into the rec room he puffed his chassis up and stalked by the other bots, all of whom were eyeing his servo with interest. None approached him when he sat down while Sides got them energon, but they could now see Moonstreaker more clearly. And they could see the stiff rigid set of his shoulders so they stayed back.

Most of them anyways. One bot was brave enough to step forward past the safe zone... Bumblebee.

The yellow scout stopped beside the table and peered down at Moonstreaker curiously. It made sense seeing as how Bee was one of the last sparklings born before the war... Not that he was pleased that Bee hadn't heeded his obvious warnings.

He bared his denta and snarled at the yellow and black mech warningly.

Bee didn't move back however, and now Moonstreaker's optics were riveted on him as well. She cooed and lifted a servo for Bee...and Bee lifted his own servo back and reached for her.

It set him off. In an astrosecond he had Moonstreaker in his sparklinghold and Bee pinned to the floor face plates first with his sword at his throat cables. It all happened so fast that no other bot even seemed to realize what was happening until his sword was poised to offline Bee.

Only Optimus's intervention saved the yellow scout. "Sunstreaker release him immediately!" The red and clue mech commanded.

For a klik he warred with himself. Bee was being perceived as a threat to his sparkling...

"Bee isn't going to hurt her Sunny. Let him up..."

He focused in on Sides's voice and used it to pull himself back from the haze that he had fallen into. Slowly his body relaxed and he pulled his sword back before moving off of Bee and returning to his spot. But he didn't take Moonstreaker out of his hold...his protective programming was demanding that she stay there where it was safe.

Bee pulled himself off of the floor and dusted himself off with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Sunstreaker...I didn't mean to piss you off it's just that...I've never seen another sparkling before."

He vented loudly and eyed the scout warily.

"It's ok Bee...Sunny's just a little overprotective." Sides clamped a servo on his shoulder and channeled calming vibes through the bond. Both to soothe him, and to soothe Moonstreaker who was incredibly agitated because of her connection to him. "Maybe in a few days you can meet Moonstreaker for real. Just give us both time okay?"

Bee nodded and backed off slowly with an odd shine in his light blue optics.

A shine...that he didn't like. But he could examine that later...after these bots were not near her. His shoulders tensed again, and he gave every sign that he was sparkling guarding. And this time every bot heeded his warnings...Good they better!

* * *

><p>Wow Sunny's so overprotective lol! Anyways R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another one-shot! Lots of humor and drama. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Graphic mentions of abuse and fore. Reader beware!

* * *

><p>Moonstreaker watched from across the hangar as her Opi and Daddy flirted with the new femme marksman Aphroditrix. It made her sad that her creators wanted the femme, made her feel like she was being replaced and forgotten about. But more then that she was sure that the femme didn't really like her.<p>

Whenever her creators brought her back to their quarters she would sneer at her when they weren't looking. And whenever they passed each other in the corridors the older femme would refuse to speak to her at all. But she didn't tell her creators because they seemed to like her.

She could do without having to hear them interfacing at night though she thought with a shudder. The femme was louder then the berth banging against the wall to her room. Often times her audio receptors would ring for breems afterward.

But again she didn't comment on it because her daddy and opi seemed so happy with her. She just stayed in the background like a good little femling, like she was sure that Aphroditrix wanted. The only thing that truly worried her was the thought that her creators would forget about her if they had sparklings with the femme.

She never allowed herself to think on that too much thought...for the good of her own spark. She had been abandoned once, she didn't need to relive it over and over again in uncertainty. So she just didn't think about it.

Aphroditrix caught her optics from the corner of her own and offered her another cold and calculating look. Once that the two mechs speaking to her did not seem to notice. Or maybe they were too enamored with her frame to care that she detested their sparkling.

Well...she wasn't really their sparkling. For the first time in her life since meeting them that caused her pain to admit that. Before she had thought that she was lucky to have them at all...and now she was sure that because she wasn't energon related to them, the femme would be able to convince them to get rid of her.

She bowed her helm and bit her lip with her denta. Why? Why couldn't she just disappear?

She didn't realize how long she had been looking at the floor until a set of sleek light blue pedes stopped in front of her. When she looked up the femme that was slowly becoming her own personal tormentor was standing in front of her with a sneer on her mouth plates. Her creators were nowhere to be found, probably having left to go on patrol for the afternoon. "Hello Ahphroditrix." She greeted the older femme politely.

"Scrapling." The light blue femme snorted at her.

Her helm bowed again as hurt welled up inside of her. She was a scrapling...tiny, weak, ugly... Aphroditrix told her that on a daily basis for the last few cycles. And she believed her.

There was a snort from the older femme. "I cannot believe that the Terror Twins bonded to such a pathetic little femling. You're not even worth the time that they put into raising you."

She winced and tried to hold back energon tears from spilling down her cheek plates.

"When we have our own sparklings I'll be sure that they take all of the twin's attention. They'll be so enamored with how beautiful and strong they are that they'll forget all about your scraplet self."

A digit was roughly poked into her audio receptor making her yelp in pain when a sharp jolt shot straight through her. She stumbled back and tripped over her own pedes before falling on her aft. She was still pretty young, only akin to a human toddler really despite her mental capacities.

Having a super computer for a brain made you inherently smart, it was just that her frame hadn't grown into itself yet. That also meant that this femme who was much larger then her could pick on her while she could do nothing about it since she only came up to her lower hips maybe.

But she never told the bigger bots about it because she wanted her opi and daddy to be happy. So she let Aphroditrix pick on her and poke at her...

Another snort. "Stay out of my way and I won't hurt you scrapling...and don't try to take the twin's attention from me or any sparklings we have together...and just so you know we're already trying for them."

There was the sound of her bell like laugh and her pedes clicking against the floor as she walked away.

Once she was sure that she was alone she let the tears fall. Her creators weren't going to want her anymore...

* * *

><p>Her day was spent with Ironhide and Chromia so that she could work on her shooting since her creators were too busy to help her train lately. But that was okay cause she was a lot better with swords then guns anyways so she needed the practice.<p>

Chromia was like an aunty to her, always patient and reassuring. It comforted her to be around the blue femme at such a time as this. If her creators really did abandon her she would at least have Mia and Hide to go to for comfort.

Even if that meant that she had to deal with Hide and Mia yelling all the time about stuff. Like when she missed her target, or when her sparkling programming kicked on making her lose focus on her target. Which happened a lot cause she hadn't grown out of it all the way yet.

But she tried really hard to concentrate on practice to take her helm off of the mean femme wandering around base.

Around six o'clock in the evening when she was finishing up her practice her creators walked into the shooting range with the light blue femme beside them. Their optics landed on her at the same time, both pairs brightening as they walked over.

She twitched and slid back just slightly when her Opi went to pick her up. She didn't want to make Aphroditrix mad so she wouldn't let them touch her. When she received odd looks from her creators, as well as Mia and hide she blushed and racked her helm for something to say. "I gotta go meet Bee now!" She hastily muttered before she raced passed them and out the door of the training room.

Away from them and their femme. For tonight she would recharge in the rec room for her own safety.

* * *

><p>For the next few cycles she kept dodging her creators every time she saw them. Her bond let her know that they were not best pleased about it either. She knew that they were looking for her, but she had taken to recharging with Optimus in his quarters, or with Hide and Mia in their's. The older mechs and femme seemed confused about it, but they allowed it just the same when she said that she could hear loud noises and stuff coming from her creator's room at night.<p>

She slumped down and let her door wings droop. She missed sleeping with her opi and daddy in their berth where it was always warm and safe...

She stared at her pedes as she walked down the hall towards the rec room. That was why she didn't see the two pairs of pedes until she stumbled over them and tripped. Luckily a servo caught her before she could hit the floor and scuff up her paint. That would've made her daddy mad since he polished it regularly to keep her beautiful. She snorted to herself...she wasn't even pretty.

"Are you okay littlespark?" Her golden creator set her on her pedes carefully as he looked her over critically. Probably because she hadn't been polished lately so she was kind of scuffed up.

"Yeah I'm okay." She mumbled quietly. This was so very awkward... "I have shooting practice today so..." She made to edge away from them but her opi caught her in his servo before she could.

He lifted her up to optic level and stared at her. "Why don't you come back to our quarters so that we can figure out why you're avoiding us?"

Her antennas flashed a bright orange in panic. Oh no! Make something up! "Umm no thanks. I don't want to sit on the berth with you cause Ratchet told me what interfacing was today and...I don't want that stuff on me."

Both set of their optics widened comically even though her opi never sat her down.

"He what?!" Her daddy growled angrily. "Why would he even explain that to you?! What is he thinking? You're still a sparkling!"

She blushed and made a small whirring noise from the back her her vocal processor. "Well I heard noises...and I asked him about them..." Well that was true...at first she hadn't known what was going on in their room at night. So she had asked Ratchy because she had been sure that he would know. Needless to say she had been extremely horrified by what he had told her.

Both of them looked away from her in embarrassment. "So the noises...and you were feeling awkward around us because of them?" Opi mumbled out quietly.

No. That's what she was saying outside when on the inside she was crying. But she kept the bond locked tight so that they couldn't feel that, and she kept her face strong so that they couldn't see it. "Can..can I go now?"

"No. We're going to help train you today. And after that we're going to play some games or something together."

She sighed and resigned herself when her opi said that and pulled her into his chassis. Aphroditrix was going to be mad that they were spending all day with her...with a stupid scraplet. But she wasn't strong enough to escape his servos so she slumped down and let him take her to the sparing rooms.

* * *

><p>She shuffled slowly back to her and her creator's quarters after using the relief station to lubricate. Today had been a good day for once, she had trained with her creators and they had praised her for doing well. Then she had played Halo 4 with her opi and they had beat the other team in griffball. After that they had watched a movie called Lion King which had been so sad that she had actually leaked all over the place.<p>

But she had been with her creators the whole time so she was happy. And at the same time she was kind of scared because at one point Aphroditrix had come to find her creators, and they had sent her away so that they could spend time with her. They had also told her that the next few days were going to be all about spending time together between the three of them, and that they would come and find her when they were ready.

The femme had done her best to look unconcerned about it, but she could clearly see the anger that was directed at her.

She rubbed her optics tiredly as she walked down the hallway. Halfway down it she bumped into a tall leg and looked up to see the femme she had been thinking about glaring down at her.

"Scraplet...what did I tell you about taking their attention for yourself?" The light blue femme took a menacing step forward grabbing her audio with her digits none too gently.

She whimpered but did not resist knowing that she was much too small to fight back despite all of her training. Because training was just training, and it didn't count as real experience. "No I tried to tell them to spend time with you but-" Her words were cut off when she was roughly yanked up from the floor and carted through the base like the tiny sparkling that she still was.

"Don't you dare open the bond and tell them what I'm doing! They won't choose you over me anyways when I tell them that I'm sparked."

"Are you really sparked?" She whimpered.

"No but I'm protoforming...and that means that as soon as I get at your creators I will be. For right now I plan on getting rid of you first so that there's nothing in my way."

They made their way out of the base and into the vast sand covered landscape around them. She didn't need to wonder what was going to happen to her...her real creators had definitely shown her what bots like them did. She could only hope that her creators wouldn't be mad at her.

* * *

><p>He came out of his recharge feeling much better then he had in recent cycles. Maybe it was because of the fact that he hadn't had a good interface last night to tire him out, or maybe it was because Moonstreaker had slept in their berth for the first time in-<p>

He jolted up which jostled Sunny, when he noticed that their femling wasn't on the berth.

"Frag Swipe what the slag was that for?" Sunny grumbled as he flipped over onto his side facing him. As soon as he noticed that Moonstreaker was gone he sat up and looked around the room. She was still a sparkling that required far more recharge then them so they were always up first. Always, every single cycle.

There was a knock on their door that he barely heard from the door to Moonstreaker's small room. Nope she wasn't in there either! He turned and made his way to the door to answer it.

When it slid open Aphroditrix was standing there smiling coyly. "Good morning Sideswipe."

"Di." He greeted back distractedly. "I can't talk right now sweetspark Moonstreaker's gone."

"Oh? I saw her going out to explore earlier this morning. Poor thing looked like she was just bored out of her processor!" Di giggled quietly.

He sighed in relief and turned back to Sunny. "Hey Sunny Moon just went out to play-"

"Yeah I heard her. Let's go and find our femling Swipe, we promised to spend today with her." Sunny eyed Di lustfully for just a moment before placing his cold mask back on.

Di pouted and moved to block the door. "Aww and here I was hoping to get acquainted with you two before I go with Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee to investigate a con sighting for a few days."

He was tempted...he really was... His interface rod even perked up just slightly in excitement. But something about Di seemed a little off this cycle...

**'She doesn't have to be on anything but my rod for me to overlook that.'** Sunny leered at her which made her purr low in her chassis.

**'True...but I think that we really need to go and find Moon Sunny.'**

**'Slagger! I was the one that said that in the first place while you were optic fragging the femme!'** Sunny pointed out.

"Well? What do you say? Or are you going to be satisfied with your servos for the next few cycles?" She teased.

"Sorry Di..." He muttered awkwardly. Moon would always be more important then a femme that he and Sunny were rapidly losing interest in for anything other then interfacing. Sure at first they had been smitten with her good looks and sassy nature, but underneath all of that she was conceited and spiteful. So no they weren't looking for a sparkmate in her.

Di pouted at him. "So mean..."

"Well we have to find our sparkling." Sunny pointed out for her since she wasn't getting it apparently.

"Very well then. See you when I return." She remarked snarkily before she turned and left their room.

"Man if her aft wasn't so nice I would never have looked at her twice." Sunny groused.

"True." He muttered. "Well come on Sunny let's go and find our sparkling."

* * *

><p>Her entire body hurt...and her HUD was flashing lots of pretty colors. But her processor couldn't tell what all was broken on her body. It just hurt too much...she could barely even recall what had happened to her.<p>

All she knew was that her body hurt, her helm ached really bad, and her arms and legs weren't working. Warnings kept going off behind her optics. Severed wires, energon lines, damaged ventilation systems... The list was long and entirely too much work to remember right now.

So she laid there in a deep pool of her own energon waiting for her offlining. Because even as a sparkling she knew that she was going to die. She knew that the damage was too great to survive without medical attention.

Something shifted in her spark...her creator bond flared to life. Beckoning her to answer it...so she did because she knew that she didn't have a lot of time left.

**'Moon? Where are you?'**

She kept her pain locked inside of her so that they didn't feel it...if they did they'd come running. **'Playing outside the base.'** She answered her daddy as strongly as she could.

There was silence for a moment. **'You know that you aren't supposed to leave the base on your own Moon!'** Opi scolded her. **'What if a con finds you?'**

She coughed weakly spitting energon into the sand. **'I'm ok. Just playin in the trees...'** Her optics fluttered on and off for a moment as her energon continued to leak out onto the soft sand.

**'Moon? Answer the question! Where are you?'** Her golden creator's annoyance struck her quite clearly. He hated to be ignored or diverted.

**'Dunno.'** Her optics kicked back on when she felt the ground vibrate beside her. She was scared that it was Aphroditrix, so much so that she would have screamed if her vocal processor wasn't almost completely destroyed. If Ratchy were here...he would fix it...

A form knelt down next to her...a bright yellow one. Servos grabbed her and lifted her up. She whirred weakly in response and flashed her antennas weakly.** 'Opi...daddy? Who's picking me up?'**

There was a brief flash of anger and alarm. But other then that there was no real answer to her question.

And then she was moving. Fast. Somebot was carrying her, running over the sand as fast as their pedes could carry her. A voice was barely registering in her audio receptors...but she couldn't tell who.

Things passed by so fast to her muddled optics. Barely distinguishable colors...and outlines. Bright yellow and blue that she was almost sure was the sky...and the sun. And then there were flashes of gold and red in her face, and there was yelling and shouting.

She was yanked away from whoever had saved her and she gave a small weak whir of distress when she was rushing passed white walls and doors. She was completely aware of the energon leaking down her frame, onto the floor below.

And so was whoever was carrying her, because they sped up when she started smearing their chassis with it.

Still white...and pretty blue colors...mixed with red...a pretty picture. She was suddenly sat on something firm tearing her away from the picture she had painted. She cooed weakly in response but was unable to reach for it. The only reason that she had been able to paint it in the first place was because her servo was pressed against the chassis and the pounding of the pedes jostled her enough to move her...thus making a pretty energon picture.

There was a sudden flash of green and blue above her. "Sweetspark?! Can you hear me?"

She cooed softly in response and tried to tilt her helm...she couldn't though. Her optics started to dim as her spark stuttered weakly making something loud blare in her audio. There was more yelling and shouting before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she came back online again her whole frame hurt bad... And when she flicked her optics back on she winced and whirred at how bright the light was. It hurt to even look at.<p>

As her optics adjusted she barely managed to make out several forms standing over the berth she was on. She squinted to try and make out who they were.

Her creators, Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet, and Bee. She chirped weakly and flashed her antennas a bright happy yellow. Her vocal processor made a strangled fizzling sound when she tried to talk through it. After a moment it cleared up a bit so that she could. "Ratchy? Where's my picture?"

Ratchet eyed her in concern. "Picture? What picture?"

"The pretty energon picture I was painting with my energon." She answered like he was clueless. She felt very funny right now...light and silly. And her pain was slowly easing up too.

The older bots eyed her in obvious concern. "Sweetspark that isn't important right now. What matters right now is finding out what happened to you."

She hummed a low murmur. "Can't tell."

A gold helm was suddenly looming over her. "What happened? I want to know right now! Who did this to you Moonstreaker?!"

A red helm suddenly peered over his shoulder. "Moon? Sweetling can you tell us what happened please? Do you remember who hurt you?"

"Mm hmmm." She hummed happily.

"Can you tell us?" Her opi pressed.

"Mm mmmm." She hummed again in a cheerful tone.

"Why not?" Her daddy growled at her.

"Mm mmm mmmm." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ratchet what the slag?! Why kind of slag do you have her hooked to?"

"High strength pain killers Sunstreaker! Her entire frame was almost completely destroyed! A femling her size shouldn't have even survived it so be thankful that she's here alive and relatively intact!"

"Mm hmm Ratchy's right. He's nice..."

A blue form came up beside her berth and sat down on her other side. Chromia gently, so gently that it barely even registered, touched her helm.

"Nice...have you always been so blue Mia?" She murmured. She liked Mia's blue better since it wasn't light blue. She was scared of light blue cause Aphroditrix was light blue.

"Yes sparkling I have always been this shade of blue." Chromia murmured quietly as she stroked her helm. "But that is a discussion for another time little one. For now we must know what happened to you."

"Mmm mmmmmm." She hummed in a drawl. "Nope." She said popping the p. "Where Jazz at? Today's Tuesday right? That means we play DDR today."

"Later sparkling when you're better."

She whined and willed her legs to move so that she could get up. Cause laying here was making her feel like she was floating away and she wanted to stay on the ground. But as soon as she moved her leg even a fraction a sharp stab of agony shot through her making her whir in distress.

Ratchet was looking her leg over in the space of an astrosecond. "Don't move sweetspark! Your legs had to be completely rebuilt and they haven't taken yet."

"Really?" She looked down at her legs as best she could and pouted. They weren't her ugly cream and gold color... "Can I repaint myself later? Maybe purple this time."

Each set of optics narrowed on her. "What is wrong with your old paint job?" Bee asked her.

"DDR..." She protested.

"Moonstreaker answer the question." Her daddy snapped sternly.

"Noooo...want a different color for DDR..."

There were two sharp irritated growls. "Moon concentrate baby! We need to know what happened to you! Forget the paint and DDR!"

"Pretty purple...not blue...don't like blue. Purple and yellow. But blue is no good cause I'm scared of blue."

"It's normal...high strength pain killers will do that to her." Ratchet muttered an answer to a question that she hadn't heard. "Sweetspark...can you tell us what you remember? Only what you feel comfortable with."

"Mmmmm I was goin potty last night..." She tried to remember what exactly had happened. All that was really going around in her helm right now was Aphroditrix's face plates, her coloring, and fear of her. She knew that the femme had hurt her...but she tried to remember how. "And then I was outside..."

"How did you get outside?" Chromia pressed.

"Mmm dunno. But somebody was beating me up..." She remembered the pain quite clearly. Being struck over and over again, having her door wings yanked off, feeling her frame caving under those lethal servos and tearing open.

"Who? Who was beating you up? Hmm?" A second servo was placed on her helm gently rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Can't tell."

Servos roughly slammed down onto the berth she was on as her golden creator leaned over her. "What do you mean you can't tell?! What does that mean? That you don't know or you won't tell?!"

"Mmmmm two."

He scowled at her and turned to Ratchet. "You can hack her can't you?"

Ratchet gaped at her daddy. "You want me to hack into her processor? She's just a sparkling!"

"A sparkling that was almost offlined! My sparkling! I want to know what happened and if she doesn't want to tell me then I'll resort to other means if it means that she's safe!"

Her opi just looked at her sadly as he rubbed her helm. But he looked like he agreed with her daddy. "Please sweetling...tell us so that we can make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"If you're sure..."

She shook her helm as much as she could. Aphroditrix told her not to tell so she wasn't going to tell especially since she might be sparked. It wasn't that bad if she got hurt as long as her creators were happy right? So she would fight it...

"Do it."

There was a silence. "Very well." And then Ratchet came around to the top of her berth and removed a cable from his own helm. "If you do not tell me...I will have to hack you sweetling and it is not pleasant. So please do not make me-"

"Not telling." Was all she said.

Ratchy sighed and lifted her helm up so that he could stick his cable in her helm port. As soon as he did that her optics went all haywire as an awareness that wasn't her own forced itself into her helm. It really hurt cause her firewalls responded to the intrusion by flaring up which strained her processor.

And then there was shifting in her memories, poking and prodding at this and that. It hurt her already damaged frame. She whimpered loudly and twitched to try and shake him out of her helm.

But it wasn't at all easy. And he wasn't budging an inch despite her efforts to push him out. But she was desperate to make him stop cause she was scared that he would see her secret. That secret would make her creators hate her! So she pushed back harder when he started sifting through more recent memories.

It made him pause, but it didn't last as he was soon sifting through them again. And she could feel his interest, or disinterest in certain memories and events. Just as he now had a limited awareness of what she was feeling and thinking.

She started thrashing her helm back and forth trying to loosen his cable by rubbing it against the berth, but servos grabber her and held her still so that she couldn't. But she barely felt it when pain lit up in her helm making her cry out. He had broken through her firewall into her most guarded memories. And primus it hurt so bad! It was like something had torn inside of her helm, like a plasma cannon had just gone off in her processor.

The servos holding her steadied her and whoever was holding her started rumbling low in their chassis to calm her.

It was not very effective. Nor would it have done a damn thing when she felt the startled anger that Ratchet was feeling when he finally got his first look at her recent memories of the blue femme. That anger only grew every time he witnessed a memory of the femme smacking her or belittling her, telling her that her creators were going to abandon her, and her own pain and fear when she believed it.

And then he found the files on the attack, rage growing to the point that he snarled so loud that Chromia shifted away slightly.

And then he drew back as fast as he had come leaving her blissfully alone in her own helm.

"I'm going to kill that rotten no good glitch slowly and painfully until there's nothing left for Unicron to piss on!" Ratchet snarled. Uh oh he was not happy at all!

"Who was it? Barricade? Bonecrusher perhaps?" Optimus asked and she could see him eyeing her worriedly when her optics onlined.

"No it was that femme that the twins have been fragging like cyberanimals lately!" Ratchet suddenly stormed over to his cabinet and retrieved a sharp serrated saw.

While he was doing that every other bot was staring at her. "Littlespark?" She turned to her golden creator and bit her lip plate. He was looking at her right in her optics. "Is...is that true?"

She nodded once.

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

She shrugged once.

"Because that stupid glitch has been telling her that you two were going to sparkbond with her..." Ratchet muttered angrily as he banged around on the other side of the room. "She threatened little Moon over there and she's going to pay for it. She hit her and bullied her! Made her life a living pit and you two didn't even notice because you were too busy sticking it up that femme's port!"

Her creators snarled, partly at Ratchet, and partly because of what he had said. Both of them left her berth and followed an angry looking Ironhide, Optimus and even Chromia who had since vacated her berth to go on a glitch hunt apparently. Ratchet went out right after them waving his saw wildly around and muttering like a demented serial killer.

The only one that stayed was Bee who was staring at her sadly as he climbed up onto her berth. "Moony...you should've told one of us."

"No. She told me not to."

Bee sighed and laid down next to her so that he could stroke her helm gently. "You still should have Moony. We would have protected you from her if we had known."

"Sorry Bee." She murmured feeling bad that he was so upset.

"No don't say that Moony. Nothing that happened was your fault. Full grown bots, autobots especially are supposed to care for sparklings as if they are our most precious treasure. Because they are, they ensure a future for us so they should never ba harmed. And she will pay for it I assure you." Bee rumbled a low growl from his chassis. "In fact your creators are tearing into her right now."

She blinked and relinquished her lock on her bond so that she could feel for herself.

Bloodlust. Vengeance. Rage. Disgust. Satisfaction.

You didn't really need to know her creators personally to figure out what they were doing. And strangely enough she didn't care that they were probably ripping that femme apart slowly and painfully. She did kind of deserve it.

So she laid there with Bee while she felt the motions rolling through her like a tidal wave. Satisfaction finally permeated over all else, along with a need to get back to her. "They're coming back now."

"I know." Bee mumbled.

The door to the med bay slid open revealing her energon coated creators, and a majority of the other bots who were also covered in energon. It kind of made her feel sick.

"Get off of the berth Bee! And get away from my femling!" Her golden creator picked Bee up and tossed him towards the end of her berth. Bee only caught himself and flipped up and onto the floor with a small smirk on his face because of her look of awe.

Before she could think about how cool he looked in detail she was being hugged by both of her creators. Both of them were shaking with anger, and sadness, remorse...

They didn't say anything to her, but they didn't have to. Because she was as closely tied to them as they were to each other. So she understood what they were trying to say...

Sorry.

And so she sent her own acceptance back because they were the only good creators she had ever had.

I forgive you.

She let herself cry then, into the protective embrace of her true creators. The ones that would never abandon her, not for anything.

She loved them. They loved her. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Sorry about there not being a gory scene where Aphro gets butchered...use your imaginations because I ran out of time lol.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So I haven't updated this in a while so here's another one shot! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

><p>Moonstreaker onlined her optics slowly still feeling tired and worn out. With a sigh she rolled over and snuggled into Bee's chassis, purring when he shifted and wrapped his arms around her.<p>

She had been so tired and cranky lately and she had no idea why. Her creators and Bee were pretty much the only, sometimes exceptions to her attitude lately. Pit she had even lost her temper and snapped at Optimus the other day much to the shock of every other bot on base. At the time however she hadn't given half a slag if they were upset by her telling Optimus to shove it up his aft pipe...she had just been so angry!

Of course after she realized what she had done she had sought him out to apologize for her odd behavior. She had explained that she had just been emotional lately for reasons that she did not understand. Of course Optimus had simply waved her off with the reassurance that everybot had their off days.

His words had given her hope that whatever was wrong with her would pass... But it had not, and in fact it had only gotten increasingly worse as the last few days had gone by. She knew that Bee was worried about her, she knew that her creators were worried about her, but what could she do? It wasn't like she knew what was wrong with her!

She had no fragging idea what was making her mix motor oil in her energon when she was drinking it! And no she hadn't let anybot in on that little habit either! She had no fragging idea why she was having mood swings either! One moment she was happily humming her favorite song, or talking to her mate or creators, and the next she was yelling at the top of her lungs at Rewind or Eject, or Skids and Mudflap. One time she had even lost it and stuffed Eject into a safe after deactivating most of his systems so that he couldn't get out on his own.

Bee had scolded her for that after he had gotten the mini bot out of his prison.

She groaned as the memory stream faltered when her tanks gave a sickening roll. Oh Primus she was going to purge! Shooting up from the berth she scrambled over to the waste bin near their berth and doubled over it purging rather violently into it.

There was a loud noise behind her as her mate came online with a start and fell off the berth. **{Moony?!}**

Rapid peded steps approached her before Bee's servos were there rubbing her back struts and steadying her. **{Moony are you okay? Why are you purging? Nevermind it let's go and see Ratchet!}**

**{Noooo...}** She whined through the mate bond as she noisily purged up another spray of bright energon purge. Oh it tasted so fragging nasty! Her tanks were literally expelling every last drop of energon that she had taken in last night! **{It's probably because of the motor oil!}**

Bee's servos faltered. **{Motor...oil...?}**

The heaving finally stopped and she laid her helm on the rim of the waste bin tiredly. **{I...have been craving motor oil lately...so I mixed it into my energon when I refueled. This is the first time that it made me sick though.}** She moaned pitifully.

He picked her up Princess style and carried her towards the door. **{We're going to see Ratchet.}**

Her short frayed temper snapped immediately upon hearing his firm tone. **{NO! I SAID NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SEE RATCHET PRIMUS FRAGGIT PUT ME THE FRAG DOWN RIGHT SLAGGING NOW!}** She started thrashing violently in his arms making him falter since she was pretty strong, or so her daddy had told her.

**{Moony...do not make me comm your creators.}** Bee threatened as he pushed the button to open the door to their room.

**{Or not...}** He sighed upon seeing her creators already standing there with the ever present glares that Bee had been subjected to ever since they had bonded three vorns ago.

"We felt distress from the bond." Her opi explained as a reason for their presence. His optics drifted over to her purge coated form and widened. "Holy slag what the pit happened to her?!"

Her daddy followed Opi's gaze and made a similar expression of surprise. "Littlespark?! The pit happened to you?!"

Both of them immediately threw glares Bee's way as if he was responsible. Her engines revved angrily in response as her temper built up to dangerous levels again. "Bee didn't do slag! I was the one that mixed motor oil into my energon last night...and every night before that for a few weeks..." When she noticed that they were all staring at her oddly she growled. "WHAT?! DID I FRAGGING STUTTER?! I SAID THAT I MIXED MOTOR OIL INTO MY ENERGON AND IT MUST HAVE MADE ME SICK! STOP STARING AT ME!"

They all averted their optics almost immediately.

"Moony I don't think motor oil would make you sick...it is weird that you are wanting to ingest it but... Let's just go see Ratchet okay? Something serious might be wrong with you." Bee pleaded with her.

She growled, baring her denta in a threatening manner. "No."

Three growls met her audio receptors then. "Yes you are." The three of them growled in unison.

Without giving her a chance to protest Bee carted her from the room with her creators boxing them in from the sides so that she could not escape. Ooooh they were so going to get it later! Each and every one of them was her's as soon as Ratchet proclaimed her fit!

After a short walk to the med bay she was taken in, placed on a berth and left to Ratchet's scanners. Her creators and mate were blocking every escape so that she could not escape no matter what. So she laid there prone against the berth, bored, angry, seething, while Ratchet scanned her repeatedly.

So far nothing had-! As soon as she started that thought the scanner that Ratchet had in his servos started beeping a bright red and blaring obnoxiously. She covered her audio receptors to block the sound out.

Ratchet froze staring at some coding that was filtering across the surface of his instrument. His helm rose slowly, wide optics meeting her own in shock. "Moonstreaker...you-you're sparked."

Immediate silence followed his words...closely followed by a loud clanging sound from a frame hitting the ground. Each of them jumped and looked over to where Bee had fainted dead on the floor next to her berth. "Bee? Bee wake the frag up!" She shifted a pede down to his level and nudged him. Nope no response.

"Sparked? Moon is sparked?! But we're too young to be gran-creators!" Her opi suddenly exclaimed.

Her daddy just hit him over the back of the helm harshly. "Shut it slagger! It's not like it can be changed or anything so get used to it!"

In response her opi just fell to his knees and started beating his helm into a near by cabinet repeatedly. "Noooo! I'm too young for this slag! Moon is still a sparkling herself this can't be happening! Oh fragging Primus I sound like Bluestreak right now but this is just so fragging unbelievable that I can't stop ranting on how impossible it really is!"

"Ughhh..." A soft groan drew everybot's attention back to where Bee was just coming to again. His baby blue optics onlined slowly before he sat up and looked around in confusion. "Where the slag am I?" He looked up, optis meeting her's in surprise, before they widened comically.

A sharp squeal left her vocal processor when Bee suddenly lunged up and pressed his audio receptors over her gestation chamber. "Umm Bee?"

"A sparkling?! We're really having a sparkling?!" He chattered excitedly to her. One of his servos started gently rubbing her gestation area. "Hello sparkling! It's your mech creator! We just found out about you and opi kind of fainted from shock! But that's ok sparklet! You didn't mean to make opi pass out."

Everybot shared a weird look, her opi even stopped banging his helm against the cabinet to turn and look at Bee strangely.

Ratchet coughed awkwardly. "Umm there's two sparklings actually. Double spark from what I can tell."

Bee chirped happily in response to that statement. "Oh sorry sparklets! Well hello to you too sparklet number two! It's so surprising that you're in there! I mean not really but yeah kind of."

"Bee can you like stop? You're weirding me out." She lightly pushed at him to get him away from her but he batted her servos away and pinned his face plates back against her gestation chamber. So she slumped in defeat and let him have his way.

"Is it warm in there? I hope that there's enough room cause danniluk is kind of small. Well I'm sure that there is enough room because you two will probably be pretty small too! I hope you come and meet us soon! Preferably before your gran-creators get over their shock and surprise and offline opi!"

"They won't offline you!" As soon as she said that she immediately grimaced...they might. They even looked like they wanted to throttle Bee! Well if worse came to worse he was technically Optimus's mechling so he should be pretty safe.

"Danni says that they won't offline me but I think they will! If they can catch me anyways! But back to better things! Now we have to redo our quarters with sparkling toys, and a tank, and we have to sparkling proof it! No getting into your creator's weapons or danni's polish! You don't know what any of that is yet but you will sparklets...you will!"

Ratchet finally pried Bee off of her gestation chamber. "Slagger I need to examine her to make sure that she is completely healthy! Stand over there and do not clutter my med bay up with your stupidity!" He shoved bee aside and approached her berth again pulling out several instruments to examine her with.

Her doorwings drooped...this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! This is the first part in a multi part one shot sequence!<p> 


End file.
